War Brought Us Together
by Kusomegane1992
Summary: Military au Paradis and Marley were at war since many years but a young woman and doctor decided to be there for those which needed the most. The soldiers which couldn't make it to the hospital she saved with her little military clinic near the war zone. One day Hanji's world changed as she got a very special patient on her surgery table. His name was Levi Ackerman.
1. Chapter 1

War is terrible. War brings destruction, blood and death for both sides fighting against each other. A meaningless hobby from sadistic psychotic devils which starts them. Sending many honorable men and woman into their death just to protect their country... their future... their beloved ones...

Yet not always it was a matter of instant death and for this reason a young in her early 30s brown haired woman was here.

To save as many lives as possible, stationed at a military base with her military make shift clinic near the war zone, for those which wouldn't make it to the city hospital in time otherwise, was doctor Hanji Zoe. Marley was an unforgivable country with some desserts areas, small cities filled with criminality or rebels. Many years have passed, alliances were formed with Paradis and the Asians but despite all efforts the war between Paradis and Marley was still going on up to this day.

And as long as it would be this way the brunette woman swore to stay on her post and be there to do her part of the job and save lives.

"Doctor Zoe! Doctor Zoe!"

The loud yells of a soldier barking into the patients wing tents made her look up at the armed intruder and away from her work on a patient. Taking out her Stethoscope from her ears she growled at the guy.

"We have patients here which need to rest and sleep. Why are you yelling? What happened?"

"I apologize doctor Hanji Zoe but we got a severely injured soldier any minute now! He won't make it without your help!"

These words were enough to make Hanji's gears going.

In matter of seconds she instructed the others from her medical team to keep an eye on the patients and what to give them during her absence before she rushed out of the tent, following the heavy armed soldier which had called for her.

Standing outside at a clear area some soldiers and medics were already gathering. The loud sound of a helicopter approaching she had heard earlier already made sense for Hanji now as well. The helicopter was already in sight and coming down and inside would be her new patient.  
Approaching the area she spotted Moblit and Nifa, two of her right hands being on stand by as well as they waited for the helicopter to land.  
As soon as the helicopter landed everything went incredible fast. The doors got ripped open and orders were yelled loudly. A stretcher got carried out with a soldier fixated on it. This was her patient and everything that mattered for Hanji at the moment. Rushing to his side her eyes scanned his body, making her grimace in horror.

"MOBLIT! NIFA! I NEED THE SURGERY ROOM READY! GET ANY PERSONAL YOU CAN GRAB TO COME WITH ME! WE NEED A BLOOD TRANSFUSION! GET EVERYTHING WE HAVE! HE HAS LOST MUCH BLOOD!"

Watching her two assistants rush away. She looked back at the soldier which took care of him inside the helicopter.

"What the hell happened to him!?"

"An ambush doctor. An explosion after they were about to escape with a target. He was the only survivor. Several bullets inside his body, broken ribs making it hard for him to breath. Concussion, head trauma. He was conscious until a few minutes ago however.  
His name is Levi Ackerman, 34years old, 65kg and 1,60m tall, blood type A. He's a hero doctor do everything in your power to save him."

The soldiers serious voice didn't face Hanji. She didn't care if he was a hero or some lower soldier. She always gave it her best to save a life.

"Who do you think you are talking to soldier? I'm the best here, if I cannot save him no one can. Now move faster and carry him to the surgery tent!"

Inside the surgery tent everything was already laid out ready for Hanji. Disinfecting herself and putting on her surgery clothes She was ready, standing now in front of her patient.  
Taking a clean sterilize scissor Hanji started to cut open his clothes to give her free access to his chest. What got revealed beneath his bloody soaked shirt was even more worse as what she was imaging to find.  
He was groaning in pain from time to time. At least he was not fully unconscious which was for her a better sign than if he were. If he felt pain there was still some life left in him.

"Soldier keep strong. You have someone waiting for you to return home alive I bet. Don't die on my watch that is an order."

Having said those words they put the oxygen mask on him and put him into a deep sleep to start the surgery.  
First step and main priority was to stop the inner bleeding's and free his lungs from his broken ribs to prevent trouble with his oxygen and for him to be able to continue breathing easily.

Her mind was always fixated on the beeping monitors which monitored his heart rate and oxygen status. Asking from time to time her assistants how it looks like, if drastic changes occurred. To her luck nothing of the sort happened. No bullets fatally damaged his organs or otherwise he would have died long ago.

After about two hours until she had located and removed the last bullet within him Hanji could let out the breath she was holding in her whole time. Closing him up her assistants transported him to a special medical tent close to her own. It was only for the most severe injured patients since they needed the most care which she almost always supervised herself until they were over the worst.

Walking to a small sanitary tent with a bathtub, fresh water, a make shift sink, a bucket in short, Hanji cleaned herself up. His blood managed to get stuck on her despite her gloves and surgery clothes she wore. She felt exhausted after so much concentration but no one better than her knew this was far from over. The real work just had begun now.

Shortly after the bespectacled woman made her way into the tent only to get greeted by Nifa which kept a watch on Levi during her absence.

"Doctor Hanji you should rest for a while longer!"

Shaking her head Hanji walked next to her colleague, looking at Levi.

"Easy Nifa, we are in private Hanji is fine. You know this."

"Y-yes Hanji.. but why are you here? Please take a rest. You are awake since early in the morning for our other patients and the long surgery just now..."

Nifa tried to reason with her but Hanji just shook her head and sat down on the free chair next to Levi's make shift bed which was more like a stretcher on legs but a bit more comfortable than that.

"I'm fine don't worry. Nothing a little black coffee can't cure. You and Moblit please take care of my other patients. I will stay here and keep my eyes clued on this troublemaker here." She chuckled. "He should still be asleep for a while so I can run some tests and rest a little."

Having convinced Nifa enough the petite red head left the tent, leaving Hanji alone with her patient. Alone Hanji turned her head around, bending a little down over Levi to push some strands of black hair out of his face. Upon taking a closer look at him, without having adrenaline rushing through her veins she could study his face a little bit better. He had a pointy small nose, looked pretty young despite his age, no facial hair, a clean undercut hairstyle and his eyes as she examined them, had an unique beautiful blue grey color. Closing his eyelid again she continued scribbling some things on her clipboard chart. All the time however her brown eyes wandered to the raven haired man next to her.

"Aren't you quite the handsome sleeping prince.. and a hero...? I really wonder what happened to you to end up this way in my clinic. For now sleep and rest plenty, I will protect you and keep you alive soldier Levi Ackerman."

* * *

A couple of hours later it was already completely dark outside as Hanji heard some noises coming from her right side. Sitting at the small desk she had in the tent she stopped her writings and got up. Upon looking down to him Hanji could spot him twitch and hear him groan.  
His eyes fluttered mere moments later open, pinching them quickly shut again however as a bright light was shining down onto him and something grabbed his arm. Out of instinct he jolted up, his eyes wide open and ready to attack. Was someone trying to torture him!?

"Whoa wait wait lie down! You will open your stitches!"

Hanji grabbed him by his shoulders, ignoring the pain she felt from his tight grip trying to break her arm bones.

"Who are you? Where am I!?"

He glared at her, his grip never loosening.  
Hanji grit her teeth ignoring the pain.

"You are at a Paradis military base, a clinic base set up close to the war zone. You had a mission and got into trouble. You got severe injured and transported to me. I am the head doctor Hanji Zoe. Look at my ID card hanging around my neck. So please lie back down carefully before you hurt yourself."

His eyes moved to the ID card hanging down on her neck. He could read her name and her words seems to fit the description too.

"Tch. Sorry."

Letting go off her Levi let her carefully push him down. Worriedly Hanji looked instantly at the various bandages covering his torso for re-open ended stitches causing him to bleed again. Levi was quiet watching her panic a little but be extremely focused over her work.

Having her busy gave him time to think and recall the events what had happened. His face grimaced remembering what happened to his men but he managed to at least make their sacrifices be not in vain.  
Hearing Hanji let out a sigh of relieve her gaze turned up back to his face only to just becoming worried all over again.

"What's wrong!? Why are you looking like this!? Does it hurt anywhere!? Tell me where- I can give you a pain killer and-"

"No, it does not hurt anywhere more than it should. I mean I ended up like a Swiss cheese didn't I?" He bitterly chuckled at his own joke. "I just remembered what happened to my comrades.. that's all."

"Ohh.."

Turning quiet Hanji decided to give him a little time for himself while she got her Stethoscope out and placed the end on his chest to listen to his heartbeat and his breathing.

"You have any pain or hard time breathing?"

Levi shook his head.

"That's good. You have some broken ribs and I was really worried over this problem to be honest. All in all I must say you are a lucky soldier Levi Ackerman. I pulled quite a lot of bullets out of you and none was fatal."

Listening to her explanation Levi shrugged his shoulders.

"Before I let you rest again I would like to run some tests on you. Let's start can you see me clearly? How many fingers am I holding up?"

"I can see normally. 3 fingers doctor."

"You can call me Hanji if you want. Please next follow my finger with your eyes."

Smiling at him Hanji observed him with delight doing exactly what she asked from him.

"Next your reflexes.. can you lift your arms up again? Move your fingers? And your legs can you move and feel them? Move your toes a little."

Observing him Hanji nodded. Upon confirming his mobility she scribbled everything down on her clipboard.  
Just to make sure she pinched his soft skin between his toes making him move glare at her.

"That hurts doctor Hanji! Are you nuts!?"

He cursed however it didn't affected her and only making her laugh at him.

"Sorry, sorry but I had to test your feelings for pain. But everything seems perfectly normal."

"Damn shitty glasses doctor..." he muttered under his breath but Hanji still heard him and smirked amused. He was certainly an interesting patient.

"Your cursing seems to be working just fine too, little guy." Leaning closer she touched his head. "No fever yet too I am relieved. It's still very late. You should try to sleep. If you need anything I will be right here."

A little taken aback by her sudden closeness Levi went quite. Such care was foreign to him since a long time. But his throat felt pretty dry if he had to admit.

"Something to drink would be nice... my throat is very dry."

Hanji smiled down at him. This was good. It meant he was recovering very well.

"Sure. I will get you something in just a minute."

Having said this Hanji went away from him to get him what he needed. This was going to be an interesting night Levi guessed.

Unfortunately for Levi a couple of hours later he developed a high fever and couldn't sleep anymore. Hanji tried to get it under control with placing a wet washcloth on his forehead but as it wasn't enough she had no other choice but to inject him with fever sinking down medication.

"Come on Levi don't give up on me now. We have to get your fever down. I hope you aren't developing an infection."

She took a seat down next to his bedside while Levi groaned feeling sluggish. A few hours before he felt good and now he felt like a car run over him. Even her hand felt cold against his hot skin. He didn't even know what he did. He must have grabbed her hand, keeping it placed against his cheek in his half asleep, half awake state.  
The brunette smiled a little not minding the new position. If it helped him sleep it was good enough for her. Before he looked like he had a nightmare but now he had a much more relaxed expression on his face.

"A military soldier looking so innocent at the moment... and cute. Sleep well strong soldier."

* * *

In the morning Levi woke up feeling a lot more better than during the night. He was surprised what he found next to him however. Hanji slept with her head comfortably rested on top of her arms. One hand of hers was still gently placed against his cheek just like how Levi had pulled her hand against him during the night.  
So it wasn't a dream only.

"Doctor Hanji..."

Saying her name quietly Levi carefully peeled her hand of his cheek and placed it gently next to him down on the bed.

Maybe Levi just had bad luck but exactly during this moment the tent opened and a head peaked inside of a dirty blond tall male.  
His brown eyes met Levi's grey blueish ones before they traveled further down to Hanji's hand and how Levi still was holding it. The males cheek rose up in color while he already opened his mouth to speak but Levi beat him by it. Raising his left index finger up and close to his lips he told the guy to keep quiet.

"Shhh. Let her sleep." He mouthed quietly.

Levi didn't know why but he wanted to protect her? He felt like she deserved her rest after all she had done to him and took so much care of him. It was his fault she stood awake the whole night.

The guy Levi didn't know disappeared making Levi sigh and lay back down flat on his back. Closing his eyes he decided to try to take a short nap since he couldn't move away anyway with his doctor being this close to him. The lack of strength he still felt in his body wouldn't help him either to move freely away on his own.

A little bit later, Levi didn't know how much time had passed because there was no clock in the tent, he felt his personal doctor Hanji Zoe shift a little followed by some grumbling sounds until soon after she rose up with her head and sleepily opened her eyes.

"Hm...? Where am I?"

Her brown chocolate eyes made out the raven head person right next to her and the fact he was looking at her too. Their faces were pretty close and Hanji hastily backed away. Her face was probably crimson red at the moment she guessed as she jumped up from her seat with a loud yelp of surprise.

"Ahh! Levi!? Did I fall asleep? Wait how is your fever? We need to check and-"

"Doc.. Doc- tch!"

Levi tried calling out to her while she all panicked started rambling to hide her embarrassment as well but without success until he got impatient and raised his voice in slight annoyance.

"Hanji! Listen to me! I am okay! I don't feel feverish anymore!"

Finally registering him, she stopped in her tracks and put the bottle with the syringe down she had almost already prepared for him to give him another dose of fever sinking medication.

"Ah really?"

Levi nodded.

"Yes. Just test my temperature if you don't believe me."

Taking him up on his offer she tested his temperature and as she pulled the devise away and out of his ear again the display really showed he had no fever anymore.

"Normal temperature... that's good news Levi. You had me worried yesterday if more complications would arrive after your surgery."

"I still feel exhausted... so nothing is good."

At this Hanji chuckled.

"Of course you would be silly. You are under strict bed rest for the next couple of days. Having survived this and have been already awake and so agile is like a wonder in itself. Keep it slowly and you will be back up in no time!"

"Bed rest? Are you kidding me!? A-and how will I go to the toilet!"

"Uhm... the old and simple way...?"

Taking an empty bottle from under his bed up she smiled sheepishly.  
Levi let out a groan before he reached out his hand to her as he carefully sat up on the bed.

"Give that shitty thing and leave the tent doc."

"Ohh!" Hanji mouthed a big 'o' and handed it to him. "After you are done tell me if everything worked perfectly normal. As your doctor it is important for me to know if your body functions work fine and later we should clean your wounds and change the bandages."

"Perverted curious doctor."

Muttering he watched her make her way out of the tent while hearing her loud chuckle clearly.

"I am just very correct. And Levi believe me I saw many naked male bodies already in my life. But it is cute to see you act all shy~"

Relieving himself and having no problems either Hanji came later back with a bucket of water and towels in hand.  
He protested at first saying he could wash himself but Hanji accepted no 'no' and ordered him to take of his shirt. Seeing as he struggled a little due to his injuries she quickly assisted him.  
Having his chest bare Hanji's fingers instantly trailed over his bandages, her focus was clearly not in any way perverted but solely over concern of his health which is why he did't say anything and let her do it. After she was satisfied Hanji started removing the bandages. Because he did sweat a lot during his fever she had to clean his whole body through fully.

"Hmm it seems to be looking good still... now let us carefully get you refreshed and cleaned up a little."

Grabbing a washcloth Hanji put it into the water, took it out and winged the water out before she approached him smiling.

"This are the first good words you say. I hate being all sweaty..."

"Good. Than lie back down. I don't want to have you sit up for such a long time yet. It gives a lot of pressure on your stitches on your stomach and chest. I don't want to see them reopening."

"I can clean up myself?" Levi protested but Hanji just shook her head and pointed at him.

"You know patients should listen to their doctor. Don't make this harder for me and sedate you to lie down."

Warning him she watched him lay back down satisfied.

Carefully Hanji started dabbing his body up and down carefully with the wet washcloth.  
After she was done with his chest she went up to his neck, his arms even his face.  
The whole time they were silent while Hanji took care of him with full concentration.  
He was glad his body didn't felt sticky anymore and the cold water felt nice against his skin due to them being in a dessert area, a hot environment in short.

"Now then your upper part is clean, now let us switch to your lower parts."

Hanji says already reaching for his pants but Levi frowned and stopped her at first.

"You just want to see me naked do you?"

Grinning at him mysteriously she didn't let herself get stopped and pulled his pants down.

"I didn't say you have to take your underwear down... but I wouldn't mind. It's not like you are the first male human being naked I ever saw. I know what you are hiding in there."

To tease him she pointed at his crotch which was still hiding inside his black underwear. But Levi only rolled his eyes and let her continue wash him and test some reflexes on his legs while she was at it.

"You aren't the first woman for me either..."

"Oh than I don't think you need to act so much like a virgin."

She snickered before she successfully dodged his leg he was kicking at her playfully.

"Shut up shitty glasses. You have no shame this is all."

His doctor was truly someone else. But she wasn't boring to the least.

* * *

Truth to her words she let him clean up his private parts alone.

And so their banter continued for a couple of days.

One day Levi could hear quite a lot of turmoil outside and got a little worried. For him such chaos and noise always meant bad news.

He wanted already to climb out of bed and try to walk outside with his crutches. Hanji had strictly instructed him to not walk around yet for long distances alone and not without crutches. If he fell he could bust all his stitches open even now and his bullet holes still needed time to heal, considering his broken rips she was amazed he could move around so early around already.

He was about to stand up and break the rules to grab his crutches and walk around alone as Hanji burst into his private tent exhausted. As soon as her chocolate brown eyes landed on him her eyes narrowed. In a matter of seconds she stood in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What instruction about DON'T get out of bed without ME or anyone else of my assistants you don't understand Mr. Levi Ackerman?"

Clicking his tongue he stayed put. Sitting on the edge of the bed Levi looked up at her, not faced by her scolding face.

"What's this noise outside?"

"Oh this? We got new soldiers joining us to strengthen our guard line. The older soldiers are ordering the new guys around now. Bothering my other patients and giving them no time to rest. I swear you are lucky as our hero and VIP guest you got the VIP tent."

"Oh really? Am I so special for you?" His lips turned up a little.

Levi didn't wanted to admit it but the last couple of days were quite enjoyable for him. Her company was wild, cheerful yet he didn't minded her antics and listened to her daily reports of her work. Each day what happened and what lives she saved and what she lost. He saw her up and down sides and she was willing to show it all to him.  
Hanji noticed what he was implying and felt her cheeks grew warm.

Ever since that one accident two days ago where she forgot to announce her coming in to his tent and ended up walking in on him as he was busy changing his clothes or rather his underwear since for the other stuff she was allowed by him to help him... let's just say her brown eyes were not stop able and they of course traveled down to his lower regions and his private bare region. And oh boy if his body was short his male genital sure was not. Hanji had to admit right there than that she never saw such a good developed male specimen. His abs are top, his looks are hot and what he was hiding under his pants would surely make woman scream in bed if used correctly.. the only problem he had was his height. Still he was a 99 from 100 point hot ass man.  
She never felt so embarrassed in her whole life, rushing out of the tent in seconds to give Levi privacy.

However ever since than he teased her whenever he could and Levi clearly enjoyed himself.  
Hanji decided to let him if he didn't went overboard and if it helped him to heal and not be bored. Also it gave her a reason to tease him back.

"Levi... you are my patient. All my patients are special for me."

"But I am the only one you run into changing..."

"It was an accident! Anyway I'm sorry about the noise I already told them to be quieter to let my patients rest in peace and get better."

Explaining herself Hanji sat down next to him on the edge of the bed.  
Levi listened to her and after knowing what went wrong outside he could finally find himself relax again.  
Sitting right next to him she noticed his somehow tense body language and eyed him a bit worried.

"Where you worried Levi?"

"... A little. For us such noise meant always danger. Someone finding our base or ambushing us. Even on that day..."

Levi turned quiet and looked down at his foot.

"They were good people over what you told me already... in your expression I can see they meant a lot to you too. How did this even happen if you can tell me... or is it secret information?"

Hanji asked, concern written over her face.  
For a while Levi said nothing debating in his mind if he should tell her or not. In the end he spoke however in a quiet voice.

"We were ordered to capture a very dangerous person. You should know of him. I will tell you his name... Zeke Yeager."

Hanji's eyes widened. Of course she knew the name. Everyone did. He was one of the most dangerous enemies and reasons this war did still going on for so many years.  
He and his younger brother Eren Yeager were leading the Yeager fraction. A enemy group having ties with the Marley soldiers and helping them out with whatever they wanted from them.

"The higher ups decided if we capture Zeke Yeager we can destroy the complete Yeager fraction. Eren Yeager his brother being not as dangerous as him."

"And you and your group found out where he was hiding?"

Levi nodded.

"Yes, we went in and captured him but he tricked us. I released it too late and the whole building exploded with us all inside. I don't know what happened exactly but I found myself laying outside, next to the remains of the building. I managed to shot that bastard into his legs, stabbed him with my knife multiply times before I recaptured him and send out the signal to pick me up... which they did and I ended up here while they send Zeke somewhere else to interrogate him with whatever means they needed to do."

After he was done talking Hanji carefully leaned closer and wrapped her arms lightly around his body for a hug.

"Well done Levi. Someone needs to tell you this still, right? Many lives were lost but I know they think the same as me. Their lives weren't in vain. I cannot save all my patients either but despite this I try always my hardest... just like you do. Moving forward and to end this war someday."

Her words were soft and Levi felt himself relaxing into her foreign touch. He was always ordered to do something but they never usually told him he did good in a way they meant it or how it was not his fault they died.

"Thank you doctor four eyes..."

At this Hanji smiled warmly.

"Back to the teasing clean freak?"

"Maybe? By the way when was the last time you washed your hair... it´s all sticky and oily, disgusting. Take care of yourself more often idiot."

He scolded her yet didn't move away from her.

They both didn't know how someone stood next to the tent entrance and overheard their conversation...


	2. Chapter 2

Two days had passed since the hug happened, everything seemed to be fine until Hanji ate her dinner in the cafeteria tent together with everyone.

She enjoyed her meal, it was just a vegetable soup with a bit chicken meat in it but it was enough to fill their bellies. Moblit suddenly approached her with his own tray of food in hand. He sat himself across from her at the same table. Nifa, Abel and Keith soon enough joined them as well. Now her group of faithful assistants was complete.

"Doctor Hanji this was another amazing surgery today. I had already lost hope but thanks to your quick actions we managed to save the two soldiers life."

Moblit started praising her while the others joined making Hanji feel almost embarrassed. She told them all already so many times she was just doing her job yet they always did it.

"Come on guys, without your help I could never keep an eye on all the patients. If I deserve praise it is certainly you all as well. Let's eat before the soup gets cold!"

Continuing to eat Hanji noticed how Nifa didn't started eating yet and only quietly stared down at her soup.

"Nifa is something the matter?"

Even the other three males noticed her change of character, looking all with concern at her.

"I did run the tests on Levi Ackerman our VIP patient and the higher ups gave me a message to deliver to you doctor Hanji..."

Hanji raised her left eyebrow in confusion.

"A message? And what are the results on Levi!?"

Nodding Nifa continued.

"Levi Ackermans test results were all fine and he is able to walk around small distances with crutches, of course never alone and never without an assistance, just in case we would have to catch him."

"That's right me and Nita supervised him today due to your forced absence with the surgery and other patients." Moblit started talking as well.

"That's good news so why the long faces? Even you Moblit now."

Every passing minute the brunette got more confused now. Why were they looking so troubled at her?

"The higher ups said as soon as he is able to get transported somewhere else they will bring him to the city and into the real full fledged hospital to get him better treatment... Levi Ackerman is in perfectly well enough condition to send him back. The higher ups already scheduled a transport to pick Levi up and transport him safely to the city."

Nifa explained her voice turning more and more quieter.

"When?"

"In two days."

"Isn't that great! I will tell Levi later the good news. Thanks for informing me Nifa."

Hanji let out a laugh and forced a smile on her face as she continued eating her soup as if nothing happened.

Later on the day Hanji arrived at Levi's tent. Before she entered however she took a deep breath to collect herself until she stepped inside. She saw the raven haired man lying on his bed and reading some book she had given him to give him something to do and not die out of boredom like how he complained to her about before.

"Hey Levi~"

Looking up from his book Levi stared at her. From the way she was looking, her expression wasn't as cheerful as usual, the raven haired man instantly knew something was up.

"What's wrong doc?"

"I told you Hanji is fine."

"Still not answering my question."

Putting his book down Levi patted on his bed.

"Sit down and talk."

Obeying his order Hanji sat down at the edge of his bed.

"I am only a little exhaust from my other patients. I actually came with good news for you Levi. You will move to the city in two days."

"What?"

"Look, you healed up nicely and you are stable enough to have yourself get transported to the city and into a way better hospital for treatment."

Explaining to him everything she put on the best smile she could muster. She should be happy for him even if a part of her heart was aching for not seeing him anymore soon. Because truth to be told she enjoyed his company and always looked forward to spend time with him since he was here. Way more than she enjoyed seeing her other patients recover. Levi was special.

"I see."

* * *

Somehow as Hanji found out about Levi leaving soon she buried herself into her work literally just to keep her mind busy to not think of Levi's soon discharge.  
It was late in the evening already and Hanji still sat at her desk in her own tent being focused on some paperwork. Not everything was always just field work on patients, a lot was paperwork too and hers had pilled up quite a bit lately. She figured now was a good time to get her mind extra busy.

"Miss doctor Hanji Zoe there is an urgent matter we need to discuss. We ask to have permission to enter."

A male voice, a soldier stood in front of her tent asking for permission to enter.  
Hanji huffed, she had told them already many times that during such late hours she would wish to not get bothered by them. Unless they would get attacked or injured soldiers arrived into their camp.

"Fine come in if it is this urgent. But make it quick I am very busy at the moment."

The brunette didn't even looked up from her papers and so didn't notice as 4 full fledged and armed soldiers entered her tent while one remained outside to stay on guard.  
It was too sudden for her to react as she got grabbed by her shoulders and forcefully yanked up from her seat. Her stool loudly hit the ground. Her body got trapped between the soldier which had grabbed her and her wooden desk.

"What- how dare you!?"

Face to face with the soldier she noticed he was having red hair, a really weird like a bird nest kinda hairstyle and his expression literally spelled out bad news.

"We need you to tell us some information regarding Zeke Yeager."

She felt a cold object press against her throat, a knife to be precise..

"And if I were you, I would better think twice if you lie to us or not."

The guy was crazy. His whole expression was psychotic.

"I know nothing..." Hanji stuttered out, feeling scared.

But she was way too long enough in the field to know being scared wouldn't help her. She had to escape. She felt around on her desk for anything she could use as a weapon and to distract them enough to run out of her tent. Outside were plenty of other soldiers to help her in an instant.  
The soldiers behind the red haired one snickered, not believing a word she had said clearly.

"Doctor Hanji don't act clueless now. We heard you and your precious VIP patient talking over our leader a while ago."

Grabbing her chin to keep her in place, he gave her a small cut on her right cheek before he leaned closer and licked the dripping blood off of her. Such a disgusting human being.

"Don't do anything to him!" Hanji growled at them.

She had to protect her patients as the doctor and Levi was her patient as well.

"Hmm we won't if you do what went... give us the information we want and we will let you go. And maybe..."

The red haired man looked behind his three friends and smirked at them.

"... maybe you could heal our 'wounds' too? It's a while since we could release our pent up sexual desires... "

Her brown eyes widened in horror upon understanding what he was implying. Her eyes darted to the guys next to him but they all just licked their lips hungrily.  
Hanji started to struggle violently but they just joined the guy which was clearly the leader to hold her down.

While she struggled against the three males and feeling their hands grope on her body whatever flesh they could reach she aimlessly continued to search for a weapon. Suddenly her hand felt a metal object, a scissor. Grabbing it in a tight grip Hanji stabbed one of the soldiers into his neck. He dropped to the ground gasping for air before he died.

Being a doctor meant she luckily knew where vital points on the human body were. If it were only one or two soldiers Hanji would have probably managed to escape easily but against four it was too much. Just as one had dropped to the ground the the others charged at her again, grabbing each of her arms, twisting them painfully until she couldn't take it anymore and dropped her bloody scissor to the ground.

She wanted to scream but someone pulled suddenly a handkerchief out and gagged her mouth.  
Floch approached her and slapped her hard across the face while his two friends held her in place.

"Doctor Hanji Zoe this asks for a punishment. You only needed to do what we say and tell us where Zeke Yeager is and let us have a little bit of fun with you. Now we will have to punish you first and than force the answers out of you."

Signaling his two remaining friends to keep a strong hold on her the red haired soldier approached Hanji. Using his soldier knife he cut her blouse open, revealing her body. Her black bra and underwear received the same fate getting cut apart by his knife and the tattered clothes pieces fell to the floor.  
Hanji shock her head in panic, scared of what was about to come. She let out a whine as his hand groped her breasts harshly and with no mercy. His teeth biting down on her right nipple while his other hand squeezed her left breast. At some point he switched sides simply. His two friends decided they wanted to join in the fun but he glared at them dangerously. Seems like the red haired psycho was not in the mood to share.

"No. One at a time only. First is my turn. Flip her around and make her body press down against the table."

Clearing the table with a swift move of his arms he gave his two friends the space they needed to press Hanji's body down against the table. Her head hit the table hard making her groan in pain. Being held down by force she was completely vulnerable as she felt being approached from behind. A sharp pain as he slapped her naked ass made her cry out even if muffled only. He continued slapping her and humiliating her until her ass was glowing red.

A tear run down her cheek feeling his disgusting cold hands grab her ass and spreading her behind.

"It would be bad if we get you pregnant, right doctor? I wonder if this will be the first time someone violating your other hole. This will probably hurt a lot. We have no time to prepare you and this is torture for you. So don't think bad of me."

Another hard slap on her ass, he was enjoying how her ass became red with marks and swell up.  
The sound of a zipper opening made Hanji close her eyes, knowing any moment it would happen and she couldn't do anything against it. She felt so weak. If just someone, anyone could come and stop him.

In all her fear Hanji didn't know why but Levi came into her mind to rescue her. The strong hero that even could capture Zeke Yeager and survived anything.  
She felt something hot and hard press against her entrance about to push it´s way in painfully, but it never penetrated her fully. Instead the foreign little part which had entered her anal hole disappeared. What happened however were three loud gun shots echoing in her tent. And she felt the weight holding her down disappearing as well. Noticing she could move Hanji quickly turned around. As she did her chocolate brown eyes spotted blue grayish familiar eyes, dangerously glaring at the last man standing close to Hanji still. However the red head soldier held his hands up smirking as crazy as before despite having a gun pointed at him.

"Hanji... come behind me. Now."

Levi growled at her. He was beyond pissed at the situation.

"Levi.."

His name left her mouth before she hurried away from her prisoner and gladly stood behind Levi in safety.

Levi never let the last enemy out of his view. A murderous aura surrounding him.

"Floch Forster. You look even more worse in real life than on your photos."

"Levi Ackerman the great hero... angry I almost fucked your girl?"

Another gun shot, a warning shot right next to Floch's feet. Levi on purpose had missed. Simply killing him wouldn't be enough to subdue his anger.

"My patience is really low at the moment Floch. So I warn you only once to not try to do anything funny with me."

Hanji's eyes widened noticing Levi was holding his right side with his left arm. There was a little bit of red showing through his white shirt. Some stitches must have opened because he moved so fast all the way from his to her tent for her aid. Hanji could see a corpse lying at the entrance of her tent as well. It was the guy which was supposed to be guarding the enemies. Levi must have killed him.

Due to the commotion inside her tent and the clearly visible corpse right outside her entrance it only took mere moments until other soldiers came rushing in, with raised guns. All were pointing at Floch now with Levi being in the center of the group.  
A soldier approached Hanji and placed a big blanket around her bare body which she gladly accepted.

"Doctor Hanji please step away. We and Captain Levi have the situation under control now."

"No I want to stay here with Levi. Please capture this Floch guy quickly now. I need to stitch up captain Levi's wounds. He is wounded!"

Hanji yelled at the soldier but Levi's loud voice interrupted her.

"Hanji! I am fine. This was my fault because I broke the guys neck outside. Twisted my body a little bit too much."

"Even so I need to take care of it!" Hanji stubbornly yelled back at him.

Levi gave a signal and let three soldiers approach Floch which immobilized him immediately. Floch knew he had no chance against so many and let himself get captured. They dragged him away out of Hanji's tent but before Floch was fully out he turned his head around to her and gave her a crazy flashing smile.  
It made Hanji shudder but she had other things to worry about.

As soon as he was gone she rushed to Levi. Despite his complains Hanji dragged him to her bed and made him lie down. After the whole chaos was over Moblit and Nifa finally were allowed to approach and enter her tent as well.  
As soon as she spotted them Hanji ordered them around.

"Moblit Nifa! Great timing! Bring me the medical kit! I need to stitch up a re opened wound here! Hurry!"

The two were baffled for a moment until she yelled at them again to hurry up and they sprinted out of her tent.

"Get dressed Hanji. You only are covered by the blanket you hold in place." Levi said in a annoyed tone, eyeing her carefully.

"Your health is more important than my lack of clothes at the moment."

"The hell no it is not."

Clearly having enough of her stupid reasoning Levi pulled his shirt off and shut her up as soon as he forced himself to stand up again, only to pull his shirt over her head and forcing her to wear it. Pulling it all the way down and in place he grabbed the big blanket and tied it around her hips, making it look like as if she were wearing a long skirt a little now.

"Always being so stubborn and difficult."

He muttered under his breath before he laid back down onto her bed. Hanji pouted in a childish manner only but accepting his shirt gratefully.

Her eyes went to the bleeding area on his side, relieved seeing it wasn't as bad as she had anticipated in the beginning as he fought for her.

"I'm not but thanks I suppose."

With Moblit and Nifa coming back with the medical supplies she needed and some extra clothes for her as well she fixed Levi up in no time.

"Back as new. And see it didn't hurt at all, right?"

"This should be my line, shitty glasses. Did he hurt you in any way? I mean... was I fast enough..."

These were Levi's first words, he was finally able to say after she was finished treating him. He currently was averting his eyes from her as she changed into fresh clothes. Before that Levi had made sure she had wiped her body clean with a wet washcloth.  
The brunette stopped in her tracks for a moment being surprised by his words. Only now Hanji noticed how he was facing the tent wall from her bed he was sitting on. It made her smile and gave her a fuzzy feeling in her chest. He cared so much about her and how it could be difficult for her considering what had almost happened.

"You came in time before he was able to do anything extreme bad to me. He only slapped me and I got tossed around a little.. touched my chest or my lips but you arrived before he could really continue having his way with me below..."

His hands still balled into fists upon hearing the details, anger rising in him rapidly. He should get up and kill him, he wished he could but the raven haired knew Floch had valuable information inside his brain. If they made him talk and spill them out..

His conflicting thoughts about Floch came to an abrupt halt however as soon as he felt the bed slightly dip besides him and a hand was placed on his fists. Hanji's hand. Carefully turning around they were eye to eye. Looming with her body over him Hanji gave him a smile full of kindness and gratefulness.

"Thank you for risking your life to save me Levi."

A moment later Hanji was bending down a little and had her lips pressed against his cheek. Levi felt his cheek turned a little pink and he had to avert his eyes from her. This time however out of embarrassment. Again he wasn't used to such gestures if they weren't meant in a sexually manner.

"No need to thank me... I'm glad I could help. No one deserve this. You saved me too doc."

"We both saved each other now."

They just remained in this position sitting next to each other on her bed and enjoying each others presence in silent. None of them mentioned anything about how their hands having found themselves somehow and how they were holding each others hand in a soft grip.

* * *

The day of Levi leaving approached fast.  
Soldiers heavy armed which were solely here to guard him during the whole trip until they reached the hospital stood ready outside the big military transporter.  
He didn't had any belongings with him so Levi was quickly ready to go.  
Hanji had performed one last check up on him and gave the green light. Despite the new stitches on him he was ready to go.

"So.. it's time to say goodbye Levi..." Hanji said.

They stood in front of the vehicle. Levi was allowed another 5minutes to say his goodbyes to everyone. But he only needed to talk to Hanji and no one else anyway.

"Yes."

"And please use your crutches to walk. If you fall it would be fatal for the new stitches."

"Yes."

"They all healed so far very nicely so soon you will be all good. If you don't overdo it."

"I know I will be careful."

Hanji was rambling she knew it but she just didn't wanted to stop talking to him. Whatever topic it was she wouldn't mind it. But her wish wouldn't be granted and so she wanted to at least give him something to remember her.  
Pulling a book out she was hiding the whole conversation behind her back she held it out to him.

"Here, you weren't finished, right? But you told me you liked it at one night so... I will give it to you. A little present to remember your stay here"

Levi took the book from her and his expression turned a little softer, only people which knew him for a while like Hanji could read the small changes in his mimic.

"Thank you Hanji. I have something for you actually too."

Putting the book aside into his small bag he got and where his medication to take was all stored inside too, he approached her. He pulled something off his neck and put it around hers, his dog tag necklace. Using the necklace around her neck he pulled her closer to him until their lips were pressed against each other.

Hanji wasn't really thinking as her eyelids closed and she kissed him back. Her fingers curled up onto his military uniform. Levi saw her positive reaction as permission and deepened the kiss.

Their first and last kiss. They had to savor it. No one of the two knew if they would be able to see each other again.

Many eyes were on them, mostly from the waiting soldiers which were only here to pick up Levi, but the two didn't care continuing to knock each others air out with this last kiss even as they stood in the middle of the camp.

But everything had to end at some point and so even they had to separate for air. Hanji was blushing madly now while they stared into each others eyes.  
Levi let go of her first and climbed into the car.

"If you want me to I will find you someday again. I promise you Hanji."

These were his last words before the loud engines started, soldiers started yelling orders and they drove away in direction to the city. Hanji watched the transporter until he was fully out of sight, his dog tag around her neck clutched tightly into her right hand.

* * *

Inside the car as they were outside camp already, a soldier called Boris apparently handed him a phone.

"Sir, someone wants to talk to you."

Confused Levi took the phone and held it against his ear.

"Levi Ackerman special force 1 speaking."

"Levi I see you truly survived the mission. I thank you in the name of whole Paradis for your capture of Zeke Yeager and now even Floch Forster."

The man on the other line was familiar to Levi and his behavior changed drastically, clicking his tongue he started speaking in a way more rude manner than before.

"Erwin, you want to send me already on another top secret mission? Forget it my doctor gave me instructions to keep it easy for a while."

"Listen to orders from a doctor? This means they were pretty good. You usually hate them or the hospital saying how it is full of gems..."

Levi rolled his eyes at his friend comment.

"Yes, she has skills."

"A she?"

Hearing him snicker Levi wished he could smack him through the phone.

"Anyway I didn't call to tell you about another mission. You have vacation until you are 100% healed up again. I just wanted to check up how you were doing since you lost your squad..."

"Creepy. I am fine but if you want to help me with something..." Levi paused.

"What do you need?"

"Find me all information, personal data out about a military doctor called Hanji Zoe."

Erwin was a Commander and had many connections to find out information. So Levi hoped he could help him there. After all he promised her.


	3. Chapter 3

The weather was nice. Sunny, many people were outside going on about their daily lives.

Children with their parents walked around, were shopping or did other activities parents with their children did during the day. And among them Levi was. He sat at a cafe, drinking a cup of tea, in front of him his notebook.

About a month had passed since Levi was sent to vacation and rest. A month long where he did nothing besides stay in a hospital and get cured back to full health.

Around two weeks ago he was discharged already by now and was now living in a hotel in the city. Lucky for him the military paid for it. He still needed a little rest the doctors at the hospital said and muscle training to get back to military missions.

Opening his mails he let out a long sigh. No mail still from Erwin yet.

Would he ever see Hanji again at this rate?

But he promised her... yet soon at this rate they would call him back to work and into another mission, with another squad... most likely far away from where Hanji is stationed with her group saving lives.

Maybe it was a stupid idea to have hopes for more. Maybe them going separate ways was the better decision...  
The raven haired male was about to sip from his tea again as his phone started vibrating in his pockets. Fishing it out Levi was surprised as he read the name 'Erwin Smith' shinning on his phone display.

"Erwin?"

"Ah Levi I got news for you regarding your request... however..."

The way Erwin turned quiet made inside Levi form a lump in his throat. A cold shiver run down his spine. Whenever this blond thick eyebrow friend started like this it was bad news.

"Eyebrow what happened to her!?"

"You see... their camp got attacked a week after you left... apparently some people from Marley and the Yeager fraction... they could flee but there were a few casualties and many injured people..."

"Erwin tell me is she!?"

He couldn't say it. Instead he waited for his friends reply while holding his breath.

"She is alive Levi. She got transported to the same hospital as you even. But you must have missed her since she was in critical condition and you not anymore. If you want to see her she got discharged two days ago from the hospital and should be back living in her little apartment. I will give you her address. It was hard getting it but I managed to do it for you because she seems to be very special for you. I know you since years and this is the first time I see you being so interested in a woman before."

"Shut up Erwin just tell me where I find her already."

Levi waited impatiently while he could just imagine how Erwin had this smug smirk on his face.  
Having everything he needed Levi packed his stuff, paid for his tea and jumped up from his seat and was gone.

* * *

A painful quietness surrounded Hanji in her little bedroom in her small apartment she called her own. Opening the last bag from her luggage she wordlessly started to put away her few belongings she still had. The military had collected together everything which was still use able from her and send it to her apartment after the clean up operation was over and all enemies were taken care off. She found the bag after she was discharged from the hospital in her apartment, but so far she was never able to touch the bag due to the traumatic events that had happened. The memories and nightmares were still too strong haunting her until she finally today collected all her strength together to do it.

It wasn't much they could save a few clothes from her, three books and a photo frame. Taking the frame into her hand she noticed the glass was broken but the photo was still in tact. Her lips trembled slightly while she stared at the group photo of her with her whole team of assistants, all smiling happily into the camera and now most were dead.

Unable to look at the photo anymore at the moment, feeling how regret filled her mind slowly, Hanji quickly pulled her drawer on her bedside table open and placed the photo with the broken frame inside. She shut her drawer as fast as she could again afterwards and just stood there with her head low and trembling fingers.

"I'm such a mess."

Whipping her eyes to get rid of the newly starting to form tears, Hanji cursed as her fingers touched the black fabric covering her left eye, a black eye patch. She stopped to not irritate her injured eye any further should she rub at it any more. Being a doctor she already knew it would stay this way and be a forever reminder of that day.

She was just about to continue putting away belongings as her doorbell rang.  
Sighing she threw her shirt back on top of the bag and made her way to the door. Whoever was at the other side was a pretty impatient guy, ringing up a storm at her doorbell.

"Yes, yes I am coming!

Ripping the door open Hanji wasn't thinking of all people she knew, she would find him right in front of her doorstep standing. The raven haired was unable to say anything. Neither of them was. It was like time stood still for them. Her brown eye traveled over him questioning if even her remaining eye was not deceiving her.

It just couldn't be.. it was him.

How did he find her even in the first place?

Her whereabouts should be a secret...

"Levi...? Is.. is this you...?"

She managed to say finally. Even if her voice was almost unaudible.

Stepping closer to her he reached with his hand out to her, softly he touched her cheek while his thumb caressed her very gently, right below her eye patch. She wasn't dreaming, clearly feeling his touch her skin.

His blue grayish eyes were observing her, searching for a reaction from her to try to figure out what she was thinking. But all he got was making her want to look away. To hide her scar he obviously already saw. But the way his gaze pierced her whole being made her froze at her spot, unable to get away from him.

Not wanting to get away from him while her other part wanted to be not seen. She was torn with what to do.

It took a moment until Hanji found herself lean against his touch while closing her eye, sighing. His touch was gentle and filled her with something she wasn't thinking she would feel again... love for him.

"Hanji... I promised you I would find you again, remember?"

She nodded

"yes."

"And I found you."

"Yes, you found me."

Opening her good eye she managed to show him a little smile.

"But... I look like a mess now..."

"Were you not always? Always busy running from one patient to another, staying awake for hours until morning and forgetting how to take care of yourself in the process."

Levi knew what she really meant but he didn't care. As if something like this he would care about.

"Levi... the camp got attacked and-"

He placed his index finger from his free hand over her lips to stop her from talking any further.

"I know."

"You do?"

Levi nodded.

"Yes, the person his nickname is Eyebrow which helped me find you and told me everything. So you don't need to remember these days anymore."

His words filled her with warmth, while the she couldn't help but chuckle at the weird nickname as well.

"Okay... but eyebrow really?"

"He has really bushy blond eyebrows but he is a good friend of mine. Don't worry we won't get into trouble... and even if I wouldn't care a damn shit. I am here for you not for any stupid rules."

His words made her chuckle even more and Levi couldn't help but feel his lips curve up a little more as well. Seeing her a little happy at least made him happy too.  
She felt his hand move around her waist, pulling her a little closer, while his thumb continued caressing her cheek.

"Let me take care of you this time."

Smiling against his touch Hanji placed her hands around his neck.

"You are in luck. I got black tea from the store the other day."

Stepping backwards she lead him inside while, Levi closed the door behind him.  
As soon as her door lock clicked shut Levi however had different ideas.  
His hand grabbed hers and he pulled her back to him. A little rough but still trying to be as gentle as possible he pulled her to down to his level until he was able to finally press his lips against hers. She still tasted the same as he remembered.

At first Hanji was shocked and it took her a moment until she managed to reply to his kids. And just as she did he already had broken their kiss again, making her open her good eye again in confusion. She had just closed them a moment ago to sink in into his kiss only to get denied by it.

"Levi?"

Seconds later Hanji found herself lifted up. She wrapped her legs around his waist instinctively while her arms moved around his neck. A moment later his lips were back again onto hers and they resumed where they had left off a moment ago.

"Bed... where?"

Those were the only words Levi managed to say out between his kisses.  
Hanji only pointed with her hand to her left, to a room with the door a little opened.

"But it's messy..."

"Don't care."

Kicking the door fully open to her bedroom, Hanji sighed and added.

"And full with luggage.."

She could hear him 'tch', having no other choice but to place her down to sit on the edge of her bed so he could grab her bag with her luggage and simply tose it to the floor.  
Creating a mess for her even? Hanji laughed loudly watching him with great amusement. It was a while since she could laugh so freely again. Her laughter only stopped as Levi pushed her backwards and she found herself lying on her bed now with Levi bending over her body and joining her on her bed.

"Clean freak what happened to you? You created even more mess." She said between her laughter.

He let her laugh until she was done. It was like music to his ears anyway.

"Done laughing so we can resume where we left off?"

Her cheeks rose up in color at his statement and she stopped laughing. Instead she was smiling sincerely at him now.

"What will you do to me?"

"You know very well what, I believe shitty glasses."

Her hands sneaked around his neck, pulling him further down to her.

"Please show me and make me forget..."

His lips softly pressed over the fabric of her eye patch.

"I won't leave you Hanji. I'm only sorry it took me so long to find you."

Shaking her head she smiled lightly.

"But you did. And this is all what matters."

His only reply was another kiss onto her lips which deepened slowly after. Hanji parting her lips lightly letting him invade her. But she didn't let him dominate her, instead their tongues were battling for dominance against each other.  
The moment they had to break for air was the moment their clothes started to disappear and join her luggage on her floor.

Damn those abs were still as hard and strong as they were back then.  
Hanji's curiosity was too big and her hands started to wander over his abs, feeling every little detail over it along with the scars that remained on him from her surgery. But it saved him and this was good enough for her. After all her body had permanent scars as well now.

"I left a scar on you..."

She muttered as her finger traced over one particular on her stomach. She remembered there was a big bullet in him she had taken out.

"I have many scars. And these scars at least saved me."

Grabbing her hands he pulled them up and kissed her knuckles.  
He was so tender with her. It was astonishing for Hanji how such a killer machine as him which took out multiply armed soldiers out while being injured, captured a worldwide dangerous wanted man Zeke Yeager... how someone like this could be so soft to a woman he cared about.

Unbuttoning her shirt he removed it from her body, instantly noticing the bandages over her shoulder.  
Hanji seeing where he was looking at spoke up softly.

"It's just a scratch. Don't worry. Please continue."

Placing her hands onto each side of his cheeks, Hanji pulled him down to her to kiss him instead of staring at her shoulder.

"I see you are still wearing my present."

And he was right around her neck since the day she got his dog tag from him Hanji not even once had taken it off. She wore it during her showers and during sleep too.

"You want it back?"

"Of course not. It is yours. The book you gave me by the way was good. I still have it too."

It was nice knowing both of them treasured what they gave each other. It felt like a part of the other was always with them eve if they were separated.

His lips traveled soon down her body. First her cheek down her neck, to her collarbone and further down to her bosom.

Pushing herself up on her elbows she gave Levi access to her back to unclasp her bra which joined the floor a moment later.

"Wait a moment."

Preventing her from lying back down again, Levi reached behind her head and freed her hair from it's ponytail, letting her brown hair now descend down slightly below her shoulders.

But even now he was still not done yet. Removing her black eye patch he carefully pulled it away from her face, revealing a blurry different colored muggy light brown, without any lights in it anymore eye.  
It was clearly blind.  
Hanji said nothing only pressing her lips tightly together. She knew better than anyone else how others would say it was ugly. How she was ugly now.  
Preparing herself for the words how ugly it looked she was shocked to hear something completely unexpected instead.

"Does it still hurt? I know not a lot but I know you have to give your eye fresh air regularly as well. And it must stay clean."

He was worried?

"Not much anymore. Is it not bothering you? It won't heal any more up like this. It will always remain like this. I even lost my job due to this. I cannot work as doctor in the field anymore like this!" Hanji didn't wanted to yell like this at him, ruining their moment but her emotions, her frustration bubbled just out of her. "I mean what am I supposed to do now!? Who would hire a doctor with one eye only!"

"Hanji."

"I'm just ugly now!"

She laid down back down on her bed. Curling up she turned her body to the side, away from him.

"Hanji Zoe listen to him!"

He raised his voice enough to make her snap out of it and shut up. Biting her lip she averted her gaze from him once again now. Letting out long sigh Levi forced her head back around to look at him, frowning as he noticed she was forcefully keeping her blind eye shut now.

"You aren't ugly for me. Or you think I would be still here otherwise?"

Hanji supposed he had a point and pouted.

"If these idiots don't recognize your talent than it is their loss. I wanted to offer you to switch working for us anyway... my boss Erwin got pretty interested in you and your skills"

"Huh?"

Not quite believing her ears the brunette blinked confused up at him now.

"Well... that eyebrow after looking at your profile saw you could be of use for us. A private high skilled doctor for soldiers putting themselves every day at lots of risk, also you probably could help us with discovering other stuff like chemical weapons like bombs... since you have such a wide ass knowledge there too. About the correct antidote to use for poison attacks you could help out too or help research for antidotes to save lives like this all together. You would get your own laboratory most likely to research, Erwin is willing to fund you. I know it's a little different than your work now but-... you aren't useless or ugly."

Trying to find the right words to cheer Hanji up she waited and quietly listened to it all.

"But my eye."

"He read your whole files. He knows about it and just kept quiet over it to me because I hanged up on him as soon as he told me your address."

"I see."

Hanji muttered but still averted her gaze from him and just letting the information sink in.

Lying down next to her Levi decided to try a different approach, pulling her back close to his chest he had her trapped now close to him. She felt him nuzzle her neck from behind and tickle her tights making her giggle because she was ticklish and couldn't help it.

"Ticklish? Interesting."

She could feel him mutter against her neck before he got a little more aggressive sucking her neck until a visible mark was left on her while one of his hands reached around her body for her breasts, cupping one of them. If she didn't wanted to turn around to face him he could just make love to her like this too.

While one hand massaged her breast he sneaked his other hand lower between her legs starting to draw circles over her underwear where her clit was.  
Hearing her gasp and mutter his name was definitely not gonna stop him if she was thinking this. He could feel how her panties slowly started to get soaked wet.

"Levi...you pervert.."

"You are complaining but you are not stopping me. Why?"

His voice was so close to her ear making her dizzy. Levi pulled her panties down at some point. Just enough to have enough access to continue pleasing her.  
Her cheeks reddened feeling a finger enter her carefully but with ease due to her wetness. A second finger joined soon after making her pant and moan louder and louder in the process. His assault continued with no stopping from his side until he felt her walls clenching down around his fingers and spasm as she came loudly, calling his name.

Levi let her catch her breath and took the time to undress further as well. His pants and underwear got thanks to her pretty tight. Even Hanji felt it as his errection was pressing the whole time against her back while he fingered her.

Flipping her back to her back he pulled her underwear completely off from her and threw them to the floor along with his clothes until they were both fully naked now.  
The way she looked at him up with her light parted lips, flushed face and spread legs made Levi just release how much he was a slave to this woman. How much he adored her. Desired her. How much he loved her. Her mind and her body. All of it made his heart race.  
And he was proud how much of an effect he had on her and she loved it.

Reaching her arms up she asked silently for him to come to her and hold her which of course he did instantly. Any request he would obey for her. She wrapped her legs around his body sighing as she felt him press against her entrance but not entering yet.

For a moment they just stood into each others embrace until Levi pulled himself up enough to kiss her lips. Finding her hands next to her head at each side he gently held them and squeezed them.

"I will be careful and gentle.. but can I even enter?"

Levi asked her since as much as he would like to he was not prepared. The whole situation to even find her was so sudden.

"It's ok. It's my safe time. Believe me as doctor I know my body."

Hanji smiled and just wrapped her legs more strongly around him to signal him she wanted it just the same way as him. Levi believed her words and his lips joined her again while he lowered himself and entered her body.  
Their bodies found themselves quickly fit into a slow rhythm. Their had time and were in no rush. They only wanted to feel each other and be together. Savoring any minute of their rejoining.

Slowly taking up space Levi tried to remember every bit of her reactions. Where she liked it more and where she shuddered and moaned louder. Finding the right angle Levi rolled his hips in exactly this angle to make her cry out in pleasure.  
Her name in contrast only left his lips quietly while she almost screamed his name.

"Levi ahh! I- I am.. I can't hold on anymore! Levii!"

And she really couldn't anymore one last trust right on her G spot made her come for the second time in such a short amount of time. Levi however wasn't done himself yet. With deep trusts he continued to hammer into her and ride her orgasm out until he felt his own orgasm approaching and coming right inside her.

Collapsing next to her onto the bed He felt Hanji turn around and curl up next to him. He frowned but said nothing. He would have preferred to get up and clean himself up a little and herself too but Hanji seemed to be too exhaust to care and just wanted to cuddle with him.

"Fine for today I will allow it."

He muttered and hugged her as close as possible to him.

"Will you stay over?"

Levi could hear Hanji mutter into his chest.

"If I am allowed to. I would gladly stay over. I will even clean your apartment up for you. Or anything else I can help out with."

"Hmm... if you do this than you can even stay forever and do it every day..."

Maybe Hanji was too tired already to release the meaning of her words but Levi certainly did not miss it. A light smirk on was plastered his lips as Levi kissed the top of her head before he let her move back again to nestle it deep against the crack of his neck.

"Maybe... I wouldn't mind this either. But for now sleep. Have sweet dreams Hanji. I won't let anything bad happening to you again. Not under my watch. Not after I have found you again."

* * *

Hanji didn't slept since a while this good but she was certainly surprised as she woke up and found herself in a bathtub filled with hot water and something or rather someone was being busy at the moment massaging shampoo into her scalp. Her first reaction was a mild panic and the need to jump out of the tub but a sudden strong grip on her shoulder stopped her and as she looked up she saw the culprit which decided to bath her while she was still asleep.

"Levi... what are you doing? Why am I in a bathtub?"

"This is called bathing and you were certainly in need of one after what we did." Releasing his grip on her shoulders he went back to his task to wash her hair. "If you cannot remember you told me I can clean up after you."

"And this includes myself!?" Hanji blushed in reality not disliking this scenario at the moment.

"Says the doctor which did exactly that. Or are we getting shy now?"

He smirked into teasing her. But Hanji wouldn't allow him to tease her like this.

"I am awake now... so join me."

As if Levi would say no to such an invitation. As soon as Levi was again undressed and stepped into the bathtub Hanji scooted closer to him and sat down onto him. Their lips soon found themselves again and both of them did not they would be stuck in this tub for a while now.

It was strange how something as terrible as war brought them together but it happened. Together they were healing each others wounds and take care of each other. Together they felt whole.


End file.
